


What Do You Want From Me?

by PaleArrows



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean I tried to make up a plot, I really just wanted to write about Elder Maxson, Light Dom/sub, Maxson is too hot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleArrows/pseuds/PaleArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson can't get the new recruit off his brain, and when she asks him for a favour one night, who is he to deny her...and himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smutty fanfic. I've been wanting to write about Maxson for a while. If it helps you get into it, I listened to Ride - Somo while writing this. I imagine Elder Maxson to listen to some R&B to chill. I have no idea why. I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Arrow
> 
> >>\---->

Elder Maxson heard about her before he saw her. Paladin Danse had come in no more than a week ago to talk about the recruit that saved them at the Cambridge Police Station. Danse looked impressed as he told him about how she appeared out of nowhere, guns blazing, her 10mm pistol shooting the limbs off the abominations in her way. She obliterated the feral ghouls, and after the battle she agreed immediately to go with him to ArcJet Systems to get the transmitter that helped bring the Prydwen to the Commonwealth. He described her as fearless, brave, and always on target. She was a steadfast soldier, more than happy to help the Brotherhood clear out feral ghouls, and hostile Super Mutants. She was a woman frozen out of time. Nora lived through the old days, but never complained about her current situation. She was a woman on a mission, and the Institute was going to pay for taking her son. They had a common enemy and she was more than willing to assist the Brotherhood with taking them down. She sounded like the perfect soldier. Elder Maxson would always be in need of new soldiers.

But when he saw her…

Everything had changed.

He was just about to make his speech to the new recruits of the Brotherhood of Steel when a vision walked through the door.

She was dirty, and dishevelled, like a true woman of the Commonwealth would be. But there was something underneath her. The blue jumpsuit she wore, he could tell hid full breasts that strained against the zipper of the suit. Her shoulder length hair swayed in ringlets across her shoulders, and her face was flushed, with pouted and full lips. She was panting slightly, like she had just run up the deck of the Prydwen, but when she took one look at him, she swallowed hard, and moved to the back of the deck, standing beside the other recruits. Elder Maxson lost himself for a moment as his pants got tighter, hidden beneath the long coat. _That can’t be her_ , he thought to himself. _She’s… Paladin Danse didn’t say anything about… This is unacceptable_.

She looked around the room at the others, and he followed her gaze. Elder Maxson’s eyes caught those of a male recruit looking somewhat uncomfortable. He realised that the rest of the group was shifting uncomfortably as well, waiting on him to start speaking. Arthur coughed, and stepped forward. Elder Maxson took one last look at her. Unable to comprehend what he saw, he regained his composure and moved to speak to the group. He had a purpose, and he was not going to let this woman distract him. The expectant faces of the new members of the Brotherhood snapped him back to reality. He cleared his throat, and spoke.

“Brothers and Sisters, the road behind us has been long and fraught with difficulty. Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question. Now that the ship is in position, it is the time to reveal our purpose and our mission. Beneath the Commonwealth, there is a cancer known as “The Institute” , a malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world’s undoing for the second time in recent history. The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the “synth”, a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being. This notion that a machine can be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn’t harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species. I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their “synths” are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy…itself. Ad Victoriam!”

As Elder Maxson finished his statement, he noticed the dark haired woman still standing in the back of the room, her hands crossed over the front of her chest, with an expression on her face that he couldn’t quite read. Nora uncrossed her arms and walked towards the front deck of the Prydwen to stand in front of Elder Maxson. Her head tilted to the side and he watched as her curls trickled down her shoulders.

“Some speech.” She said, as Paladin Danse entered the room to stand behind her. He took a look at the Paladin, silently signalling to him that they were going to have a discussion about their new recruit.

“I care about them, you know. The people of the commonwealth.” said Elder Maxson, as the last squire left the room. He turned to Nora with his hands still clasped behind his back. He was more nervous than he looked, but Nora didn’t pick up on that.

‘If you say so.’ she said with a scoff.

“I can understand your indecisiveness.” Elder Maxson said, turning to face the window. He sighed and paused for a moment as he looked out into the Commonwealth. “Turning your weapons on the very same people that you’re trying to save can be a bitter pill to swallow.”

‘What do you want from me?’ asked Nora. Her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms.

“I want you to start taking responsibility for this planet. To start making a difference. And from what I’ve read in Paladin Danse’s reports, you’ve already begun that journey. Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I’m granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of Power Armour to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride.”

Nora’s face relaxed as she regarded Elder Maxson once more, he could see her swallow hard before she answered him. Something in the way she was reacting to him changed, and made him nervous.

“I’ll do my best, Elder Maxson” said Nora. She nodded at him slightly and gave a small smile.

“I’m certain that you will, Knight.”

* * *

 

Each week got worse for Elder Maxson. Each week she’d come in from a new mission, a dirty scowl on her face, blood on her BoS jumpsuit, muttering about “stupid green beasts, looking like the Hulk with their dumb boards and whatever.”, and how “the fucking cockroaches from my time weren’t three feet long!” and also “Why didn’t the name zombie stick? We could have just called them zombies, couldn’t we?”

Each week Elder Maxson had to suppress a smirk as he watched her walk to the showers, scrubbing and scowling. But always, she would come out with the biggest smile on her face, refreshed and ready for whatever came next. He had been watching her progress, at first just occasionally, casually mentioning to Paladin Danse to make sure to report exactly how she had done. But after a while, as Paladin Danse’s reports garnered more and more praise for her, he began to watch her closer, requesting every so often for a direct report just so he could see her. He secretly cherished the moments she stood across from him, detailing how she had followed his orders exactly. There was something about the way she tried to make sure he knew that she obeyed him to a ‘T’ that Elder Maxson could not shake. He wasn’t sure what to make of his obsession with the new recruit, but he knew he had to have her. Against all of the rules that regarded fraternisation between senior members of the Brotherhood and junior members, he needed her.

He needed that infectious laugh she had when listening to other members tell stories about the Capital Wasteland in the commons of the Prydwen. He needed the furrowed and determined expression he saw in her face the day she boarded the Vertibird and took the wheel behind its mini gun, singlehandedly taking down a Super Mutant Behemoth. He needed the round, and he imagined, supple ass that he could tell was hiding underneath her jumpsuit. He needed her. Every night, he’d go to bed, images of her swirling in his head. And this night was no exception. Earlier in the day was the promotion ceremony. Some new recruits were initiated, and she was promoted. Knight Daniels was now Knight-Captain Daniels. Nora had smiled as he awarded her with a new gun, a Railway Rifle, one he knew she had been eying after Paladin Brandis let her borrow his when he returned to the Prydwen. In the moment, she forgot and disregarded the rules of the Brotherhood and jumped into Elder Maxson’s arms. He stiffened as he felt the weight of her against him, her breasts pressing fully against his chest.

Paladin Danse cleared his throat.

“Knight-Captain Daniels.” He said in a stern voice, but there was something underneath it too. Elder Maxson looked at the reflection of his face in the window of the front deck as Nora let him go and uttered an embarrassed apology. His face was flushed and red. Nora took a step back from Elder Maxson, and he swore something changed in her face, something wicked. He turned his back to her, and dismissed her quietly, cursing to himself as Paladin Danse shut the door.

* * *

 

Later that evening, as he went down into the commons, he saw Nora, her face bright and cheery as she laughed and ate with the other Brotherhood of Steel sisters and brothers. He quickly got his Mirelurk Queen Steak and slipped out of the room, taking his food back to his own personal quarters. He ate his food, trying to shove her from his mind, but at the same time find a way to take her. He was at war with himself, so wholly unsure for the first time in his life. It rattled him. Elder Maxson finished eating, called for a scribe on the lower deck to come take his plate, and advised them that he’d be heading off to bed. He took off his boots and headed into his personal shower room. As he waited for the water to heat up, his mind ran back to her. Always to her. Nora.

He tried to fight back the need to run his hands down his chest, to reach inside of his underwear and wrap his hand around his thick manhood as he imagined her blasting through waves of synths. She screamed “For the Brotherhood! For Elder Maxson!” in his head while she slashed through hordes of ghouls. He groaned to himself as an image of her sparked in his mind, the scenery changed, and she was now standing in his private quarters. Her perfect bouncing breasts were right in front of his face. He imagined her bent over his desk, buried deep within her as he raised a strong hand to slap her ass, leaving a red mark across a perky cheek. “You like this don’t you, Knight Daniels?” he’d say to her, leaning low to whisper it harshly in her ear. “Yes, Elder Maxson.” She’d say with a soft cry, as her warm tunnel squeezed around him. Before he knew it his coat and pants were off around his ankles, and he was bent over the sink his hands worked furiously in his pants. He gasped softly as he squeezed tighter, sliding the skin of his penis over the tip, and rubbing his thumb across it. His body shuddered as he imagined her tongue lapping at him with such conviction. He was so close.

“So close, Nora.” Elder Maxson whispered to himself as a loud bang shook his door.

He cursed under his breath, whipped his hand out of his underpants and opened the door to his bathroom to peer out into his bedroom. Three more raps came at the door and Elder Maxson barked out. “Who is it? I’m busy!” A soft voice spoke out from behind his door. “It’s me.” Elder Maxson’s heart dropped straight to his tightening balls, as he swallowed hard, immediately recognising that voice. He gathered his composure quickly and pulled his pants back up, trying his best to hide his raging erection as he walked to the steel door and opened it just a crack. He saw her standing there, looking at him with a soft smile.

“Yes, Knight-Captain Daniels?” Elder Maxson said as he eyed her. For some reason, she had changed out of her Brotherhood of Steel uniform, and was wearing really dirty army fatigues. There was mud streaked across her face, and caked in her hair, but she didn’t look in the least bit injured.

“We went out for a game of flag football after dinner.” She said, still standing behind the slight crack in the door. “You were welcome, but no one wanted to bother you.”

“I’m sure I missed out on a lot of fun.” He said, hand still on the door, heart beating wildly in his chest. “But I’m not sure why you’re here.”

“Oh.” She said with a small laugh. “Well, a lot of us participated in the game, all of the showers are taken, and I’m just…really dirty.” She placed her hand on the door and tentatively pushed it open just a bit more, and poked her head through the door. “I was hoping you’d let me use your shower.”

“I’m not sure that would be entirely appropriate, soldier.” Said Elder Maxson, clearing his throat. “This is my private quarters.”

“It’s just a shower, Elder Maxson.” She said, laughing a little louder. She seemed to grow bolder as she pushed on the door a bit harder and stepped to move in front of him. “Look at me!” she exclaimed. She raised her hands up in the air and did a small twirl. Arthur Maxson’s eyes followed the specks of dirt all over her body. A large splat of mud covered her collarbone and dripped down the front of her chest. The valley of her breasts were caked. He saw as she turned her back towards him, her ass was dirty, her hips were dirty, her legs were dirty. Honor, the woman was so dirty.

“I’m covered in mud and grass, Elder Maxson.” She said as she turned to face him again her full lips drawn in a small pout. “I can’t sit down anywhere because I’m too filthy. All the showers are full, and I don’t want to beg Paladin Danse to share.”

At the mention of Nora sharing a shower with Paladin Danse, the Elder’s eyes flashed darker, and his chest tightened. There was no way that was going to happen. He wondered if at some point in time, it already had. She always went out with him on her missions, sometimes gone for a week at a time. It’s a perfectly reasonable assumption that at some point in time, Paladin Danse had seen the perfect and naked form of Knight-Captain Nora Daniels. Unacceptable. Completely and utterly unacceptable. Maxson didn’t realise he hadn’t responded to her until she looked at him expectantly and asked again.

“Please?” she said, taking another step closer to him. “It will be really quick, Elder Maxson.”

“Fine.” He said, feeling the searing anger at her mentions of showering with Paladin Danse subside. “It’s already warmed up. Make it quick, Knight-Captain. I was just about to take my shower.”

“Thank you so much, Elder Maxson.” She said, as she walked in fast to the shower, not quite closing the door behind her. Arthur Maxson walked to his desk and sat down. He turned his terminal on to check on status reports, and forget that the woman of his dreams was getting naked in the room just behind him. As he clicked on one of Proctor Quinlan’s reports, he heard a zipper slowly come down, and the shower door open. He heard Nora step inside and sigh as the water hit her skin. Elder Maxson couldn’t restrain himself any longer, and pushed away from his desk as he got up and walked softly to the door. She had left it open a crack and he peered in to the bathroom. The glass of the shower was starting to fog as steam rose up over the top of the shower and into the room. The scent of his soap lingered. His eyes rose, and there she was, turned away from him, her head tilted back, and eyes closed as the warm water hit her body and trickled down her skin. She had various scars over her body, some he had seen before, others he had not, such as the horizontal cut on her back, right by her right hip. He followed it across and then down, as his eyes came into contact with her pert, firm ass, covered in bubbles.

“Ad Victoriam.” He whispered to himself, subconsciously he stepped forward, almost into the bathroom. Nora ran her hands down her body, moaning just a bit as the dirt and grime rinsed down the drain. Nora turned around and stifled a scream, almost slipping as she met Elder Maxson’s dark eyes. Her hands went up to cover herself, panting as the water poured down her face. Arthur Maxson said nothing. It was now or never, and it just wouldn’t be acceptable if Elder Maxson never felt this woman. Nora looked down and noticed the front of Elder Maxson’s pants becoming increasingly tight. He stepped forward again, and lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his Wasteland hardened abs. He hard, firm, and defined muscles, with a solid and strong body. She whimpered and bit her lip backing against the wall of the shower. One of her hands dropped to her side and brushed against her thigh, absentmindedly tracing small, nervous circles against her skin. Elder Maxson steeled himself as one of her breasts was exposed to him. They were full, with tan little nipples peeking straight back at him. Droplets of water ran down them and he watched as little rivers cascaded down her body.

“Elder Maxson.” She said softly, slightly stuttering her words. “What – what are you doing?”

He didn’t respond at all. The tall, dark haired man just stared back at her, eyes dark and intense as he reached down to undo his belt buckle. Her breath hitched as he pulled the belt out of his pants and hung it on the towel rack. His pants fell around his ankles, and he stifled a groan as his cock was freed from the confines of his tight pants. He gripped himself through his underwear for just a moment to relieve some of the pressure building up. As she saw him touch himself while looking at her body, Nora’s other hand started to massage her breasts. She ran her hand across her nipples and shuddered as his boxers fell away. For the first time she saw him. All of him. Elder Maxson could feel his cheeks burning as he saw her stare at his fully erect manhood.

“Damn.” Said Nora. Elder Maxson could tell she was breathing harder, waiting to see what he was going to do next. “Holy Damn, Elder Maxson.”

Elder Maxson opened the door to the shower, stepped in and closed the gap between them. He reached behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her toward him. Nora looked up at him, curious and expectant. His other hand reached up to cup her face and bring her lips to his. As soon as his mouth melded with hers, Arthur Maxson let a deep groan rumble in his chest. He could feel her nipples wet, and pressed against his chest. They were soft but firm. Just as he expected. In a swift move, he dipped down and pulled her up against him. Her legs and arms wrapped around Elder Maxson as he pressed them both against the wall of the shower, capturing her mouth once again.

“Nora.” He moaned into her mouth. It was the first time he had ever said her name, and she shuddered. Her hands began to run across his shoulders, and her lips moved across his cheek as she leaned in to kiss the deep scar that ran across his face. His eyes closed and his hands gripped her ass tighter as he ground his hard cock against her slick cunt. Nora gasped and bit his shoulder softly. Elder Maxson barely contained a hiss, and he felt her push against him. Nora reached between them and ran her hand over his chest and then downward, brushing her fingertips lightly across the head of his hard dick. His knees gave way for a moment and he almost dropped her. Nora set her legs down and immediately dropped to her knees in front of him. He placed both of his palms on the shower wall and looked down at her as she looked up at him.

“What do you want from me?” Nora said, a sweet smile flashed across her face as she ran her hands up his strong and muscular thighs. Elder Maxson could feel his already solid member becoming even more painfully hard.

“Touch me.” Arthur hissed out, his cock tingling in anticipation.

“You sure?” said Nora, running her hands back down his legs again. Elder Maxson couldn’t help himself as he reached down with one hand to pull her hair back firmly.

“Knight-Captain Daniels.” He said, staring at her with dark and lustful eyes. His voice was firm and authoritative. “I want you to grab my cock, and I want you to do it now. That’s an order, soldier.”

“Yes, sir.”

Nora tentatively reached up and wrapped her small hands around the thick and throbbing cock of Elder Maxson. His hips lurched forward slightly as she began to move back and forth across him, eliciting small groans from the hardened, serious man. Elder Maxson’s mind was running a million miles an hour. He wanted to seem in command, in control of the situation because he knew Nora had the ability to completely unravel him. She couldn’t take that control from him, he couldn’t allow that. He looked down at her again, just in time to see her pink tongue stick out and sweep across his dick head.

“Suck me.” He said, thrusting harder into her hand, rubbing his tip across her lips. Nora nodded and took him deep into her mouth, working his cock back and forth with her hand. Elder Maxson let go of Nora’s hair, and grabbed her free hand, pulling it up his chest and back down, using her hand to touch over his body as his head tilted back and for the first time he let out an audible moan. Nora moaned as well, the vibrations of her throat pulsing across his throbbing cock. She snatched her hand away from his and reached down to touch herself. She ran her fingers across her slick mound, wet with her own juices and the water from the shower, which they both could tell was starting to get cold.

Elder Maxson pulled Nora up and kissed her deeply, he pushed her against the wall as he turned off the knob to the shower. The water stopped and a heavy silence fell between them, the only sounds in the room being both of their heavy breathing. Elder Maxson took Nora by the hand and led her out into his room. He motioned to his bed, and she obeyed, lying down on the single pillow, her hair splayed across it and legs somewhat parted. He stood there for a moment, watching her again as her breasts rose and fell with each breath. He walked over to her, sat next to her on the bed, and ran a hand down her taught stomach, and up her chest to squeeze a nipple. In the same movement he leaned his head down and took the other nipple into his mouth, gently suckling on her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped him tighter.

“Elder Maxson.” She moaned, looking down at him with big eyes. Pulling him further and further from reality. There was no way they were on the Prydwen anymore. On Earth, even. She was too much, her lips were puffy and red, and she was still panting. Nora’s nipple popped from the bearded man’s mouth, and he smirked, running a thumb across the nipple he just finished suckling, and she gasped.

“Yes, Knight?”

“Please.” She said, eyes closed, chest heaving.

“Please, what?” said Elder Maxson, his voice dripping with desire, he tapped twice on her nose. “Be specific.”

“Please, touch me.” Said Nora, reaching down to touch herself.

Elder Maxson’s hand snatched hers away from herself as he climbed on top of her. The strong man’s hand ran down her torso once more. Nora’s hands clutched at Elder Maxson’s hair as he finally reached her wet pussy. Elder Maxson’s passion for her grew, and he almost growled as he felt her, slick against his palm. His fingers moved skilfully between her sweet sex, and she leaned up to kiss him. He pressed his hard body against her, rocking his hand in time with his movements, causing her to groan into his mouth. Two fingers parted her lips, and he pushed them into her tight vagina. He curled his fingers up and began to rub inside of her, his thumb tickling her clit. His dick was pressed against her thigh, tiny slick droplets of precum leaked from the tip. Maxson moaned into her, rubbing himself on her as she bucked against him.

The lovely noises she made, proved to be his undoing. Elder Maxson couldn’t wait any longer. He needed her, now. He removed his hands from between her pussy, slightly brushing her tiny clit again as he went, and positioned himself between her thighs. Elder Maxson put his lips to her ears.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Nora.” He whispered to her. He heard her whimper, clutching him harder.

“Okay” it was a barely audible whisper, but still, he heard it, and it spurred him on. Like throwing kerosene on an already burning woodpile, the flames in his chest rose with a great roar.

He could barely contain himself as he lined up his thick cock with her slick entrance and kissed her once again, before plunging deeply into her sex in one motion. He swallowed her accompanying moan, and without giving her time to adjust to him, he began to pound into her pussy. She squeezed around him, bucking up against him as he rutted up into her, feeling her moans against his throat. He pressed his forehead against hers and focused on keeping a timed pace, like a metronome in his head, each moan he elicited from her was timed with a thrust, and like clockwork, every time he moved within her, small noised escaped from her. With each thrust, it became harder and harder for him to keep his composure.

“Harder, please.” She whimpers, and he obliges, crying out.

“Fuck, Nora!” he said, fucking her harder, feeling her around him, within him, slowly poisoning his thoughts with her sweet lips. A few more unrelenting thrusts and Elder Maxson feels Nora unravel. Her whole body tenses and shakes and her nails dug into his shoulders. She cried out his name and he pushed into her wholly, holding her tight to his body as the orgasm ran through her. She settles and breathes hard, her eyes still closed.

Elder Maxson took one look at her and that was it, he pumped hard, three more times into his body before he felt his balls tighten and he spilled out into her. Groaning over and over again, as one fist pounded the bed next to her head. Nora waited for his hips to stop pumping, and then leaned up to kiss him softly. More tender than the kisses before.

“Elder Maxson.” She said, turning his face to hers. For some reason, he couldn’t meet her eyes. Whether it be from sheer astonishment at what they just did, or embarrassment for letting himself lose control, he was shocked. He laid down on the bed next to her to stare up at the ceiling. The weight of what he had done came crashing down on him, and he didn’t know where to go from there. Suddenly, Nora stood and moved to pick up her clothes. He never looked at her, but heard her zip up a spare suit she brought, and her boots. He heard her walk to the door, and she opened it.

“Knight- Captain…Nora.” He said, getting up from where he was laying and walking to her. “I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow, soldier.” He leaned down to kiss her, very tenderly. Something someone wouldn’t expect from the hardened man. He squeezed her hand, and she gave him a tentative smile as she walked away from Elder Maxson’s quarters, back to her own bed.

As Elder Maxson shut the door, he smiled to himself. All he could think about was her, and how that he had her, he was going to make sure he kept her. He pressed his back against his door, and chuckled slightly.

“Ad Victoriam.”


End file.
